


This Can't Change

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [101]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p> <br/><b>Challenge:</b> Charming/Mary Margaret - punishing a bad Emma</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Can't Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyduckie484](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyduckie484/gifts), [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



_Its harder when your daughter is your age. At least physically._

_But Snow didn't back down before she remembered that either._


End file.
